Swampy Megacorp
This is a episode of season 2 for Ratchet and Clank: The televison series. Characters Good Side *Ratchet *Abercrombie Fizzwidget *Tractor Beam scientist Bad Side *Mutant Fireflies *Mutant Muckdweller *Mutant Swamp Beast *Swamp Monster 1 *Swamp Monster 2 *Chainblade *B2 Brawler Transcript Part 1 (Before the Break) Prevously... Abercrombie Fizzwidget:Miss Gluettlebottom, I found our man! Abercrombie:Welcome! Ratchet:What the!? Abercrombie:I'm Abercrombie Fizzwidget! Founder of the Megacorp company in the Bogon Galaxy. Ratchet:Bogon? Fizzwidget: I'm sorry to incapastate you, but our entire galaxy is in a congrotious situation! I must humbly request your solsolqese anyoumus dire urgitued. A mission of suturict notius peril. A mission of unquizable impairatue! Clank:Did that make any sense? Ratchet:So, you need me to go on a dangerous mission in another galaxy? Fizzwidget:Induably! A few days ago, this top secert biological experiment was stolen from our testing labatory, by this dulip masterous mastermind, and I need you to get the experiment back! Ratchet: We'll do it! Clank:''We ''will? Fizzwidget:By using 5X5 polar gergitation, we tracked the theif's location, to a Flying base in sector 7. You will intrilflate the base, and retrive the experiment. Ratchet:Sir! Ready for launch! The Theif: I see it's time to upgrade my security forces. Ratchet: Woah! N-Hey No look I'm just here to the... transfluxer coil. The Theif:Nice try. Give my regards to Megacorp. Finish Him. 4 Less Leader: Thugs-4-Less, if it ain't broke, we'll break it. The Theif:Riight... I'm in the market for security. Thugs 4 Less Leader: You bring the cash, we bring the thrash. Theif:Good! I need your best men at these coordinates! Ratchet:There was a slight problem. The theif escaped with the experiment and I have no idea where he was going. The Theif: Do you have any maps for this quadrant to the galaxy? The theif:Erm... I forgot my wallet. Do you - could you... you know... take care of this? Computer:Perimeter defense:Deactivated. Ratchet:I'm on my way. Narrator:Now, let's see what happens now on Ratchet and Clank: The televison series! Part 1: Meeting the Swamp Monster 2 Ratchet lands on Oozla. Then, he gets grabbed by a HUGE claw and pushed into a swampy underground pond. Swamp Monster 2: ROATRDG! Ratchet then throws a simple Gravity Bomb into the beast's stomach. Then the beast explodes, with the swamp water going up with the explosion. Including Ratchet going up to the surface again. Ratchet:WOAH! Ofh! OK, that's the last time I'm going to a swampy planet. Part 2 (After the Break) Enter: The Tractor Beam Narrator: Ratchet explored the land, trying to find the murky Megacorp Outlet. But instead, he was going the farther away. Ratchet rides down a slide thing. Tractor Beam Scientist: Welcome Welcome! If everyone could take their seats we could proceed with today's demerstration? First, I'll need a voulenteer! Anyone? *Ratchet raises his hand* Execclent! Your name sir? Ratchet:Ratchet. The scientist uses the Tractor Beam on the platform under Ratchet. Ratchet:Dah-Hey! Ratchet falls down. Scientist:And there you have it! The Megacorp Tractor Beam in action! Let's give it up for our voulenteer! Sir! How about taking our so special? Ratchet gives the man 1,000 bolts. Scientist: Thank you, sir! You won't be dispointed! He gives the tractor beam to Ratchet and walks off and gets eaten by Muckdwellers. Return to the right track and the Dynamo Narrator:Ratchet got back on track and got to the murky outlet. But before he can encounter the insides, he had to fight the 1st Swamp Monster. He defeated it easily with the Lancer. He then found the Dynamo and used it to get inside. He then found a call from Fizzwidget. Fizzwidget:Ratchet! Come in! Are you there? Ratchet:Copy Mr. Fizzwidget! Fizzwidget: Listen! I have some new inflomation on our Experiment's wheravall.The theif is in downified at Megacorp's Maktar Resort. Also, the thugs have told of a moon sized Jammed Array into Maktar Resort's orbit! Ratchet:Should I take it out? Fizzwidget:Aferolous! It's disconfraculating our annual Galactic Gladiators Brodcast! See for yerself! The Brodcast GG Anouncer: Ask Yourself? Are you man enough; HERO enough; INSANE enough to step into the ring with the 2 fiercest warriors in the galaxy!? If you anwser yes, your a BIG FAT LIAR! But thats OK! Because Megacorp is brining Galactic Gladiators into your home for a special Mega Event! First, It's survival of the finish our BIO COMPETION! Be there! As Chainblade (Chainblade!) Unleashes his fury on our gladiator guest contestants! Chainblade went undeafeated for 500 straight matches! BUT! if the Bio-divison doesn't do it for you, then our robotics-divison will! Taste the ungradlism as our conteststants face our robotic 4-armed bandit! B2 Brawler (Brawler! Brawler!) No living thing would dare face this evil bandit! Call in now to have Chainblade and B2 Brawler into your living room! But put away the fine china! Ha Ha Ha! The Galactic Galdiators! Only on Mega-Deal! Ratchet:Chainbalde huh? I got the coordinates, I'm going there now. Ratchet out! Ratchet flies to the Wupash Nebula. Narrator:Now see the MEGA Gladiators in the next adventure of Ratchet and Clank: The televison series! Category:Ratchet and Clank Category:Episodes Category:Show Episodes Category:Fan Fiction